Why?
by Silverstreak12
Summary: When the battle between LighteningClan and PineClan finally comes two apprentices named Mousepaw and Lionpaw are took from their home and all they can think is why? Rated T for blood.
1. The battle

MistClan

Leader- Breezestar: brown heavy built tom

Deputy- Silverstreak: medium sized she-cat with silver fur and gray spots; fastest runner in MistClan

Medicine cat- Speckledclaw: black speckled tom with long claws

Warriors-

Flashpelt- fast brown pawed tom

Apprentice- Windpaw

Moorshine- sleek white she-cat

Cloudspots: black bodied tom with white spots

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Fogwhisper- gray tom; hard to see in fog

Runningtail- quick brown tom with a long tail

Apprentice- Flightpaw

Larktalon- small tan she-cat

Silverstreak- medium sized she-cat with silver fur and gray spots; fastest runner in Windclan

Apprentice- Icepaw

Apprentices-

Windpaw- tom with a black ear

Moonpaw- white she-cat with big, green, moon shaped eyes

Flightpaw- black long haired she-cat with blue-green eyes

Icepaw- white tom with startling gray eyes

Queens-

Flamewhisker- white she-cat with orange whiskers and orange eyes

(Mother to Flashpelt's kits- Graykit, Stripekit, and Runningkit)

Briarlight- light colored she-cat with a pink nose

(Mother to Fogwhisper's kits - Rosekit, Rabbitkit, and Sweetkit)

Elders-

Swiftpounce- red tom with green eyes and white paws

Berrystem- she-cat with green eyes; was former medicine cat but retired

Snowdrop- white tom with blue eyes

PineClan

Leader- Nightstar- Black tom

Deputy- Moonshadow- black she-cat with green eyes; youngest deputy to PineClan

Apprentice- Beepaw

Medicine cat- Dapplepelt- brown she-cat with black spots

Warriors-

Shadepelt- black tom with gray paws

Apprentice- lizardpaw

Leafdust- she-cat with a tan colored pelt

Blacktail- black bodied tom with white paws and white chest

Apprentice- Frogpaw

Marshclaw- she-cat with black fur with brown stripes

Pinefrost- tom with brown fur

Apprentices-

Lizardpaw- yellow tabby tom

Frogpaw- tom with a gray pelt

Beepaw- she-cat with a black pelt

Queens-

Sparrowcry- black-and-white she-cat

(Mother to Shadepelt's kits: Blackkit and Mousekit)

Rocktumble- ginger-and-white she-cat

(Mother to Pinefrost's kits: Creekkit, Talonkit and Cherrykit)

Hallowfern- she-cat with a brown dotted pelt

(Expecting Blacktail's kits)

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray mottled she-kit

Sharpsong- pale gray-and-white tom

Shrewclaw- light brown tom with white belly and tail

Lichenstorm- tortoiseshell tom

IceClan

Leader- Fishstar- sleek she-cat

Deputy- Iceclaw- white tom with sharp blue eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Medicine cat- Murmuringcreek- tom with blue-gray fur

Warriors-

Splashstone- gray tom with white paws

Apprentice- Otterpaw

Shellheart- ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Reedwhisker- tom with yellow fur and stiff whiskers

Apprentice- Rockpaw

Silverpebble- gray she-cat with silver specks

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Iceclaw- white tom with sharp blue eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Apprentices-

Otterpaw- brown bodied tom with black eyes

Rockpaw- orange-and-white she-cat

Hawkpaw- calico tom with amber eyes

Stonepaw- gray tom with one blue eye and one green

Queens-

Bubblecreek- she-cat with blue-gray fur

(Mother to Reedwhisker's kits: Poolkit and Rainkit)

Longheart- white tabby she-cat

(Expecting Splashstone's kits)

Darknight- brown tabby she-cat with black eyes

(Mother to Iceclaw's kits: Dropkit, Splashkit, Ripplekit and Lightkit)

Elders-

Juttingriver- brown tom

Runningriver- she-cat with tortoiseshell fur

Creekfire- orange tom

Lappingstones- blind she-cat with gray-and-white fur

LightningClan

Leader- Lighteningstar- powerful tom with a black pelt and yellow eyes

Deputy- Pounceleaf- tan she-cat

Medicine cat- Cindercloud- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors-

Ashclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe- orange tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Leopardspot- orange she-cat with pale orange spots

Mistypelt- she-cat with bluish-gray fur

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Moonfall- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Squirrelleap- orange-red tom with vivid green eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Apprentices-

Lionpaw- gold tom with thick head fur and amber eyes

Sunpaw- orange she-cat

Mousepaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Pigeonfeather- white dainty she-cat

(Mother to Tigerstripe's kits: Thrushkit and Rabbitkit)

Poppydawn- black she-cat

(Expecting Ashclaw's kits)

Barkspeck- brown she-cat with brown eyes

(Expecting Moonfall's kits)

Elders-

Adderheart- tan and black tom

Sweetbriar – brown she-cat; was medicine cat but retired

Lightshade- black-and-gray tom with yellow eyes

Chapter 1

"Mousepaw, your moves are coming along nicely but you need to build more strength in your hind legs if you want to jump over a warrior as big as me." Squirrelleap said.

"Yes Squirrelleap." Mousepaw replied.

"Come try that move on me again, but this time, try to distribute your body weight on all four paws, that way your jump will be higher. Now come at me!" Squirrelleap instructed.

But before Mousepaw could leap Lighteningstar come rushing through the bramble tunnel and into the training area.

"Squirrelleap come quick, PineClan is attacking our camp, they came at us unprepared!" Lighteningstar said gasping as blood poured heavily from a cut above his eye.

"Right away Lighteningstar! Wait what should I do with Mousepaw?" Squirrelleap asked her fur along her spine bristling.

"Mousepaw get all the apprentices together and go to the nursery, then get all the kits and elders up the highstone! Quickly!" Lighteningstar ordered.

"Yes Lighteningstar!" Mousepaw said, his voice barely rising above a whisper before he scampered away yelling, "Lionpaw! Lionpaw where are you?"

"We're over here Mousepaw," Lionpaw's mentor Tigerstripe called out, "what's wrong?"

"PineClan," Mousepaw gasped, "is attacking! Lighteningstar told me to get all the apprentices and go to the nursery, then get the kits and elders up the highstone!"

"Right," Tigerstripe said turning to Lionpaw, "go with Mousepaw, you have no time to lose!"

As Tigerstripe raced in the direction of the bramble tunnel both Mousepaw and Lionpaw looked at each other excitement gleaming in their amber eyes!


	2. Taken!

Chapter 2

"Lionpaw is that everyone? Did you get everyone out of the nursery?" Mousepaw asked gasping.

"Yeah I think that's everyone let me see I got Adderheart, Sweetbriar, Lightshade, Thrushkit, and Rabbitkit. Yep that's everyone." Lionpaw confirmed.

Suddenly a blood curling screech rang through the hollow, stopping everyone.

"No! Squirrelleap!" Mousepaw yowled running over to his fallen mentor, but before he got there he felt teeth grasp his scruff, as he opened his mouth to tell Lionpaw to let go, the strong scent of PineClan rushed over him. "No! Let me go you monster! Mousepaw yelled.

"No." A muffled voice said above Mousepaw's head, "you're coming with me back to PineClan territory!"

"Never!" Mousepaw yowled batting his attacker's chest with unsheathed claws; making tiny beads of scarlet appear on his chest.

"Lionpaw help me!" Mousepaw called out faintly all of his strength seemed to flow out leaving him tired and helpless.

"Oh, is that your amber eyed friend with thick head fur?" The attacker asked smugly.

"How do you know what he looks like? You've never seen him before in your life!" Mousepaw asked him.

"No I haven't, but if he's the one over there in my clanmate's teeth then it looks like he's coming too!

Mousepaw said nothing as he just stared back at his home, friends, and everything that was important to him fade away into a forest of green, it was up to him and Lionpaw now.

**XXXXXX**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Pineclan

Chapter 3

As Mousepaw woke up he could feel his fur pressed up against Lionpaw's. The touch comforted him, made him feel safe and secure, and he wondered if Lionpaw felt the same comfort. While looking at his surroundings he could tell he was in a hole, big enough to stand up and move around in, but deep enough for them not to be able to get out. Very little light came through the opening in the ceiling, but it was big enough for a PineClan cat to put its head into.

"Lionpaw," Mousepaw whispered, "Lionpaw wake up, what are you a dormouse?"

"Huh, what whose there? Oh it's only you Mousepaw, did you really have to wake me up I was having this wonderful dream about a mouse and I was so close!" Lionpaw said rather irritated.

"Sorry about waking you up but what do you think they want with us?" Mousepaw asked.

"Who?" Lionpaw asked

"Those PineClan cats that captured us yesterday! Don't you remember?" Mousepaw asked shocked.

"I don't know, but-"

And that's as far as Lionpaw got before a black muzzle scooped him out of the hole and into the outside world.

"Lionpaw!" Mousepaw called out, but then that black muzzle scooped him out too.

The light was surprisingly bright after being cooped up in a hole all that time. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw Lionpaw standing in the middle of a large clearing, right at foot of a tall tree, someone nudged him roughly from behind making him stumble next to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, are you ok?" Mousepaw said after giving his friend a good sniff.

"I'm alright, how about you?" Concern and fear gleamed in his eyes.

But before he could answer a voice said, "Well, well who do we have here?"

**XXXXX**

**Who do you think it is? Please R&R, then say who you think it is.**


	4. Squirrelleap's killer

Chapter 4

Mousepaw and Lionpaw both looked up at the tall tree and saw a magnificent black furred tom.

"That must be Nightstar," Mouse paw whispered, "PineClan's leader."

"These are the two apprentices we captured from last night's battle Nightstar." A black furred tom with gray paws said, later to be known as Shadepelt.

Mousepaw looked and noticed it was the form of his kidnapper speaking.

"I see," Nightstar said to Shadepelt then he turned to Mousepaw and asked, "What is your name young one?"

"Mousepaw," he replied his voice barely could be heard, but he cleared his throat and said, "Mousepaw."

Nightstar nodded his head then turning to Lionpaw he asked, "What is your name?"

"Lionpaw." He said his fear scent rolled off him in waves, but he kept his voice strong.

"Are you afraid of me and my warriors, Mousepaw?" Nightstar asked.

"No, I'm just afraid of what you or your warriors might to do me or my friend." Mousepaw replied, his answer may have sounded strong, but inside he felt unsettled by this question.

"What about you Lionpaw, are you afraid of me and my warriors?" Nightstar asked again.

"No, I would only be afraid if you or your warriors did something that would harm my friend." Lionpaw answered his eyes narrowed.

"I see, well you two will be staying with us for quite some time, we will continue your training to become a PineClan cat, but before I give you your new mentors I must call the clan together." Nightstar said. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the talltree for a clan meeting!"

The smell of PineClan became stronger as warriors, elders, apprentices, queens and kits gathered to hear what their leader had to say.

"We are here to make these two LightningClan apprentices PineClan apprentices," Nightstar began as soon as he was sure everyone was there, "Mousepaw step forward, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mousepaw, Pinefrost you trained Leafdust to be a fine warrior one that PineClan can be proud of and I know you will do the same with Mousepaw."

Mousepaw looked at Pinefrost and smelled the fading scent of Squirrelleap he was looking into the eyes of his mentor's killer.

"Yes Nightstar." Pinefrost said glowing at the praise he had received from Nightstar.

As he reached his head forward for Mousepaw to touch his nose he saw pain and grief in his amber eyes and heard him mumble, "I'm sorry Squirrelleap!" before touching nose's with him, and excepting him as his new mentor.

"Lionpaw step forward, this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, Marshclaw you were trained by Shrewclaw and he taught you well, and I know you will pass on everything you have learned to this young apprentice."

"To the best of my ability Nightstar." Marshclaw promised.

Marshclaw padded up to Lionpaw a little disappointed that her very first apprentice was that of a different clan, but she wouldn't let Nightstar, PineClan, or StarClan down.

"Mousepaw, Lionpaw, Mousepaw, Lionpaw!" The rest of PineClan called out.

"I have one more ceremony to perform; Frogpaw and Beepaw please come forward." Nightstar commanded once all was quite.

The two apprentices bounded up excitement gleaming in their eyes.

"Blacktail is Frogpaw ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar asked.

"He is." Blacktail replied.

"And Moonshadow," Nightstar said looking down at his deputy, "Is Beepaw ready?"

"She was ready when she was kitted and ready when she passes on to her journey with StarClan." Moonshadow said pride like green fire shown in her eyes.

"Then from this moment forward Frogpaw you will be known as Frogpelt, the StarClan honors your cunning and skill, and makes you a full warrior of PineClan in their turn." Nightstar told the young tom.

Nightstar touched his nose to Frogpelt's forehead, and Frogpelt licked his shoulder in return.

"Beepaw from this moment forward you will be known as Beeflower, StarClan honors you bravery and prowess and makes you a full warrior of PineClan in their turn." Nightstar told the proud young she-cat.

After Nightstar and Beeflower finished the ceremony PineClan yowled, "Frogpelt, Beeflower, Frogpelt, Beeflower."

"You two will have to keep a silent vigil and worn the clan of danger." Nightstar told them.

"Yes Nightstar!" The young warriors said.

"Then this meeting is at an end." Nightstar said jumping off the talltree.

"You two can use Beeflower and Frogpelt's old nests in the apprentice den, and you must be tired after a long night in that hole." Marshclaw said genuine concern showing in her eyes.

Lionpaw nodded, but Mousepaw said nothing his eyes glazed and legs trembling with exhaustion.

"Will your friend be alright? He looks sick." Pinefrost asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Lionpaw said his tail wrapped protectively around his friends skinny shoulders. "Where's the apprentices den?"

"Over there." Marshclaw said her tail pointed at a small cave made from rocks.

"Thanks." Lionpaw said as he guided his friend over to the cave

**XXXXXX**

**I made this chapter extra long! Please read and review what your think about my story!**


	5. Lizardpaw

Chapter 5

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" A voice called out.

"Huh, whose there, Lionpaw is that you?" Mousepaw called still groggy from sleep.

"No young one it is I, Squirrelleap, your mentor." Squirrelleap replied.

"Squirrelleap your alive!" Mousepaw said joyfully.

"No Mousepaw I died and you _were _taken by PineClan." Squirrelleap said sadly. "I'm just here to tell you something, and you need to listen _very _carefully." Squirrelleap said her tone quickly changing.

"Y-yes Squirrelleap." Mousepaw said gulping.

"Are you ready?" Squirrelleap asked gently.

"Yes I am ready, Squirrelleap." Mousepaw said composing himself.

Squirrelleap eyed him for a moment before saying,

"_From the quick footed mouse to the strong pawed lion peace will come from the blazing sun." _Squirrelleap said, while her voice slowly faded into the night.

"No Squirrelleap don't go yet, tell me what you mean! No Squirrelleap! No!" Mousepaw called out in anguish.

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw wake up it's me!"

"Squirrelleap have you come back to tell me what you mean?" Mousepaw said.

"What? Squirrelleap is dead Mousepaw, this is Lionpaw; what are you talking about?" Lionpaw asked shocked.

"Oh, nothing sorry about waking you up Lionpaw." Mousepaw said curling back up in his nest.

"Will you two mouse brains go to sleep? Some of us are tired after a long day of training!" A new voice Yowled out from the back of the den.

"Who's there?" Lionpaw called out.

A yellow tabby tom padded out from the shadows.

"I am Lizardpaw apprentice of Shadepelt of PineClan, and who are you?" Lizardpaw asked.

"Lionpaw apprentice of- apprentice of Marshclaw of PineClan." Lionpaw answers.

"And I am Mousepaw apprentice of Sq- Pinefrost of PineClan." Mousepaw replied, not embarrassed by his mistake of almost saying apprentice of Squirrelleap.

Lizardpaw's eyes widened, "You're the two apprentices from LightningClan aren't you?"

"Yes we are Lizardpaw." Mousepaw said

"Tell what LightningClan is like!" Lizardpaw pressed.

"Well," Lionpaw began, "Are leader's name is Lighteningstar, are deputy's name is Pounceleaf, our medicine cats name is Cindercloud, and my old mentors name is Tigerstripe. But I'll start with Lighteningstar. Lighteningstar is a strong, brave, and courageous warrior, and he's proven his loyalty to LightningClan many times over, you wouldn't want to meet him in battle!" Lionpaw said with a little shiver. "Pounceleaf on the other hand his a kind, loyal, and cunning warrior, she would rather have a debate than a battle, but when there is one she fights like a warrior of LionClan! Cindercloud is talkative to that of her clan but shy to anyone else, she heals you mostly in words of comfort. Tigerstripe is a strong warrior I loved having him as my mentor!"

"What about you Mousepaw who is your mentor?" Lizardpaw asked.

"Squirrelleap, she _was_ the best mentor ever." Mousepaw said with very little enthusiasm.

"What do you mean _was _your mentor?" Lizardpaw asked with a puzzled look in his eye.

"I mean she's dead and do you want to know who killed her?" Mousepaw asked baring his teeth.

"I don't know?" Lizardpaw said suddenly afraid.

"Pinefrost, Pinefrost of PineClan murdered my mentor!" Mousepaw said.

"What do you mean murder? We were fighting in a battle cats _die_!" Lizardpaw said.

"The warrior code say's you don't need to kill just to prove who's stronger." Mousepaw said, "I'm tired, goodnight Lionpaw, Lizardpaw." Mousepaw looked deflated now shivering, his eyes glazed once more.

As Mousepaw curled into a little ball and put his tail on his nose, Lionpaw came up and lay next to him, and he could feel Mousepaw's skinny body brush up against his.


	6. Training and Nightstar

Chapter 6

When Lionpaw woke up the next morning he could tell it was past sunhigh, Mousepaw was gone and the scent of Pinefrost next to him, he quickly washed himself and walked at a brisk pace out of the den, seeing Marshclaw he said, "I'm sorry I was late getting up, but Mousepaw woke up last night with a bad dream so I was up most of the night comforting him." Lionpaw said hastily.

Marshclaw looked at him with a stern expression but concern gleamed in her eyes.

"Pinefrost is waiting for us in the training area, come." Marshclaw said bounding off.

Lionpaw struggled to keep up with her, but when they got there Mousepaw was talking to his new mentor and those glazed eyes from the night be for had been replaced with bright excited eyes. Lizardpaw was there too with his mentor, who Lionpaw had recognized from the night before.

"This Lizardpaw and his mentor Shadepelt. They are going to be training with us today." Pinefrost explained to them.

"Greetings Shadepelt, Lizardpaw." Lionpaw welcomed.

"Greetings to you as well!" Mousepaw said.

"Well, I see your new apprentices are very polite, something taught in LightningClan?" Shadepelt asked interest gleamed in his eyes.

"Of course LightningClan taught us that! Don't you teach your apprentices to respect their mentors and fellow clanmate's?" Mousepaw said astonished.

"Yes, but not every apprentice listens to their mentor." Shadepelt replied.

"So Lionpaw, Mousepaw, Lizardpaw let's see how you can well you can fight. Let's see how about Mousepaw and Lizardpaw first." Marshclaw said.

Mousepaw walked into the clearing and Lizardpaw came up to meet him, they circled once, twice, and a third time before Lizardpaw came at him, but Mousepaw was to quick he bunched up the muscles in his hind legs and jumped landing right on top of Lizardpaw. But Lizardpaw wasn't done yet he went limp, making Mousepaw think he was done, but then he jumped straight up shooting Mousepaw off his back and onto the other side of the clearing with a _thump_. "Oh yeah I won!" Lizardpaw said triumphantly. Or so he thought. As soon as he said that Mousepaw jumped on him from behind and cuffed him over the head with his paw.

"_Never _let yourself get distracted, or have your back to the enemy!" Mousepaw said smugly.

"That was marvelous you two!"

"Great job Mousepaw!"

Cheers rang all across the hollow, but none for Lizardpaw he looked down at his paws.

"Hey Lizardpaw." Mousepaw said gently.

"Yeah what do you want?" Lizardpaw asked angrily.

"Just to say good job. You almost had me!" Mousepaw said.

Lizardpaw looked up at Mousepaw saying, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do, but one word of advice." Mousepaw said.

"Yes." Lizardpaw asked his ears pricked.

"Next time when you go limp, push up with your body, and recover yourself don't let yourself get distracted with the thoughts of victory, but pounce on your enemy and put your paw on his throat so he's stable." Mousepaw said.

"Will it work?" Lizardpaw asked curiously.

"I don't know let's see." Mousepaw said his eyes twinkling.

"But not now." A voice said.

Mousepaw and Lizardpaw turned to see Shadepelt standing over them.

"Yes Shadepelt." Lizardpaw murmured.

"And you," Shadepelt said turning to Mousepaw, "Pinefrost is waiting for you back at camp he wants you to head there right _now_."

"Yes Shadepelt I'll go there right now!' Mousepaw said his paw steps quickly faded away.

Turning back to Lizardpaw he said, "I can't believe you! You have been training far longer than he has, he is but a kit and you allowed him to beat you!" Shadepelt said outraged, "I have failed you if you are beaten by a cat from another clan!"

"I'm sorry Shadepelt." Lizardpaw said his ears flat against his head.

"Come," Shadepelt snarled, "we're going on a border patrol. Don't mess this up!"

Meanwhile back in camp, Lionpaw, Marshclaw, and Pinefrost were waiting for him.

"Welcome back Mousepaw, we were just discussing your practice bout with Lizardpaw, and how you were discussing battle tactics." Pinefrost said.

"Have I done something wrong Pinefrost?" Mousepaw asked.

"Yes," Marshclaw hissed, "you aren't allowed to pass information between someone else's apprentice, that's why Lizardpaw has a mentor to tell him what he did wrong and tell him how to do better! You made him look like a bad mentor and that you show him no respect!"

She got so low that Mousepaw could smell her hot breath and see the anger like chips of ice in her eyes.

"But in LightningClan helping others shows the greatest respect of all, and sharing battle tactics is a form of sharing tongues, constructive criticism!" Mousepaw explained his skinny body pressing up against the ground.

"You aren't in _LightningClan _anymore, and you aren't a _LightningClan _cat anymore, you area _PineClan_ cat!" Marshclaw hissed.

"You're wrong!" Mousepaw screeched, "I will always _be _a LightningClan cat!"

Mousepaw whirled around and ran blindly into the apprentices den and collapsed into his nest and like a frightened kit called out for StarClan, "StarClan! StarClan where are you! Don't leave me now! I can't do this by myself!" Mousepaw cried.

"Mousepaw are you ok?" Lionpaw asked him.

"Yes, no, I don't know anymore! I am so confused Lionpaw, I don't know what I am supposed to do." Mousepaw said.

Lionpaw was quiet for a while before saying, "maybe your dream will tell us what you're supposed to do. You never did tell what you dreamed that night." Lionpaw said.

"Would you like me to tell you what I dreamed?" Mousepaw asked.

"If you don't mind telling me, then you can." Lionpaw said.

"I dreamed I awoke in a grassy clearing, and someone was calling my name so I looked around and Squirrelleap walked out, all her battle scars were gone, and her pelt shown with the stars of the sky, I was overjoyed to see her like this, strong and beautiful like she once was! I thought she was still alive but she said she wasn't then she- she gave me a prophecy. Would you like to hear what she said to me?" Mousepaw explained.

"Yes," Lionpaw said excited, "If you did then maybe it, the prophecy, will tell us what you're supposed to do!"

"Hey! You may be right Lionpaw! I never thought about it like that!" Mousepaw said excited.

"Then tell me what she said Mousepaw! Please I can't wait any longer!" Lionpaw pleaded.

"From the quick footed mouse to the strong pawed lion peace will come from the blazing sun." Mousepaw whispered with his eyes closed.

"Maybe you should talk to the medicine cat, and tell her about the dream and what you told me." Lionpaw said giving his friend a comforting lick.

"Alright, if you say so Lionpaw, but I'll only go if you come with me!" Mousepaw added hastily.

"Of course I'm coming with you, even if you said I couldn't go you can't keep me away! But can we go now?" Lionpaw asked.

"Ok we can go now, but where is it?" Mousepaw asked.

"Where is what?" Lionpaw asked.

"The medicine cat's den of course. We don't know where it's at." Mousepaw said.

"We'll find it mousebrain! It can't be that hard." Lionpaw said.

As they padded out of the den Nightstar came up to them and asked, "Where do you two think your going?"

"We are going to the medicine cats den, Nightstar." Lionpaw said.

Nightstar narrowed his eyes, "alright but come straight to my den after, it's behind the talltree."

"Yes Nightstar we'll be there." Lionpaw confirmed.

"What do you mean by _we_?" Nightstar asked, "No I just Mousepaw, you can come get him when we are through."

"But- yes Nightstar." Lionpaw said bowing his head.

"You'll find the medicine cats den over there next to that fallen tree, and her name is Dapplepelt." Nightstar said, "Don't forget to have Mousepaw stop by my den, Lionpaw."

"Thank you Nightstar, I won't forget." Lionpaw said, "Come on Mousepaw.

As Lionpaw led Mousepaw over to the den he could feel Nightstar's gaze burn into the back of his pelt, "_What does he want with Mousepaw?"_ he thought.

"Dapplepelt are you here? Hello?" Lionpaw whispered.

"Hi!" Dapplepelt said.

Lionpaw and Mousepaw spun around, Lionpaw gasped, sitting in front of him was the prettiest she-cat he had ever seen, her pelt was as brown as her eyes and her lithe figure sown under her well groomed pelt.

"You scared me!" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about scaring you, your Lionpaw right? Oh and your friend is Mousepaw correct?" Dapplepelt asked.

"Yes we are, but the reason we are here is because Mousepaw wants to tell you something. Are you sure you want to do this Mousepaw." Lionpaw asked.

"Yes," Mousepaw said his voice hoarse, "I was visited by StarClan cat last night, and it was Squirrelleap my mentor before I came here, she was killed in the battle between PineClan and LightningClan, and she gave me a prophecy." Mousepaw drew in a shaky breath.

"Wait a minute Mousepaw a StarClan cat, Squirrelleap, came to you and gave you a prophecy?" Dapplepelt said, "If you're joking around…" Dapplepelt said her voice trailing off and her eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mousepaw said thrusting his face up in hers, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Go on." She said.

"She said from the quick footed mouse to the strong pawed lion peace will come on the blazing sun." Mousepaw said.

Dapplepelt listened her eyes closed trying to take it all in. An apprentice receiving omens from Starclan was not common, "Thank you Mousepaw I will think about it, and I won't tell a soul." She promised.

Seeing as that was agreeable with Mousepaw he padded off in the direction of Nightstar's den. Giving Dapplepelt an apologetic glace Lionpaw raced after Mousepaw. When he reached him Mousepaw had called out, "Nightstar it is I Mousepaw, you called for me?"

"Yes I did," a voice called out from inside the den, "Please come in."

Lionpaw watched as his friend was slowly engulfed by the darkness of the den.


End file.
